Harry Potter and the big overprotective brother
by fangirlandCatholic
Summary: Draco and Harry are adopted brothers. Snape adopted them when they were 11. Harry is 14 and Draco is 16. Harry is transferring to Hogwarts from a different school. Draco is the 'bad boy' like he is in the Harry Potter books, but he thinks Harry's adorable and he loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked calmly down the corridor of Hogwarts. He looked around and saw the all to familiar looks that people were giving him as he walked by them. He was a bit of a 'bad boy'. He would be pretty mean to Gryffindors, ravenclaws, and hufflepuffs. Draco, being a slytherin, tended to be a little rude.

Draco watched as one of his friends, Blaise, walked over to him. "I heard that your brother came to Hogwarts today. Apparently he's a Gryffindor."

Draco nodded calmly. He knew that Harry would be a Gryffindor before Harry even got to Hogwarts. Harry was a bit of a goody-two-shoes. Until someone was in danger or there was a dangerous situation that he could get into.

Draco and Blaise continued walking in the corridor until Draco saw some of his friends being rude to some Gryffindors. Draco rolled his eyes and walked toward them waving his hand in front of him.

"Split it up." he said.

The gryffindors left and the slytherins looked at Draco with weird looks on their faces.

"My brother just became a Gryffindor today." Draco grumbled.

The slytherins smirked and were ready to make fun of Draco for having a Gryffindor brother, when they heard, "DRACO!"

Draco turned around and saw his little brother right behind him. Harry was smiling and brought Draco into a hug.

"Aw." said all of the slytherins.

Draco scowled at his friends over Harrys head. Harry was a good few inches shorter than him. Draco looked down at Harry and smirked.

Draco decided to embarrass his little brother. When Harry tried to pull away, Draco held him tighter. Harry pulled harder and pulled a cute little face of confusion.

"You know what I want Harry." said Draco. He and Harry played this game sometimes at home. Draco would give Harry a hug and hold Harry tighter until Harry gave Draco a kiss and accepted a kiss from Draco. Draco normally did this when Harry was mad at him.

Harry sighed and blushed. But he stood on his toes and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco returned to gesture and moved his arms.

Harry walked off after that and ran towards the front doors to Hogwarts. Draco smiled and turned around only to see the looks that his friends were giving him.

"What? I think he's cute." said Draco.

Draco turned and walked off to go find his little brother again and tell him that they're starting classes were starting in a few hours.

...

I own nothing. This story is not done yet. There will be some more chapters including ones on Harry getting a crush, cute things that Draco thinks he does, and more on Snape. Please comment because comments mean something to me. I love you all!


	2. My little brother didn't kill, Pansy

Chapter 2:

**Thank you Casualtyandharrypotterlover for reviewing! Check her out please! I love you all!**

**Also, there is a mention of spankings in this story. There is just a mention of them because Snape does give them out. You don't get a first hand experience on them, but threats of them are given and Draco thinks about them. If you are offended by that, then please don't read.**

Draco was tired. He was starting to fall asleep in his chair. He was Flitwicks class at the moment so he could get away with starting to sleep in his class. If he were in his dads class, Snape would probably take him over his knee straight away.

Draco smirked as he figured that Harry would be getting the threat of that in Snapes class today. Harry could get a little rowdy sometimes. And Draco knew that Harry would be a little too rambunctious in Snapes class and would get the dreaded threat.

The bell rang and Draco jumped out of his chair. The bell had surprised him. Draco stood up and walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Draco looked around and saw Harry standing by the wall with some people around him who he guessed were his friends. Draco decided to go over to Harry and see how his first day of school at Hogwarts went.

"And then dad just came over to me and was like, 'Don't try that again' and I was like 'I didn't do anything'. And then he did that thing where he grabbed my arm and he put me in the corner. I was in class! Who does that?" Harry was saying.

"Well, this is your first year here. I'm surprised that he acctually put you in the corner. In my first year, he just threatened me with that. What did you do?" asked Draco as he leaned against the wall beside Harry.

Harry turned and saw Draco.

"Hey Drake. All I did was talk and, um, ah, I, um, texted him saying that he was fired after I changed my contact to Dumbledores."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asked.

"This is Hermione," Harry said pointing to a girl with bushy brown hair. "And this is Ron,"said Harry.

Draco nodded at them noticed that he had seen them around for a while.

"I'm going to get my coat from Flitwicks. I left it in there a while ago." said Harry.

Draco got into a conversation with Ron and Hermione. He learned that Hermione was very studious and liked to get her friends into studying. Ron was more of a sporty type.

Harry was walking down the corridor towards them when he got pulled to the side by some older slytherins. Draco watched this with concern.

Draco started to walk towards Harry, but he figured that his friends would lay off his little brother. But Granger and Weasley didn't think that and they went over to Harry with Draco slowly coming up behind them.

Draco stood behind Pansy and watched as she was rude to his little brother.

"You look stupid, Potter, I find it funny that you and Draco are related. And you're a gryffindor. How is it that you manage to get into trouble with your own dad?" said Pansy.

Harry looked down at the floor and was about to retort like Draco taught him to, when Pansy said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"It's no wonder your parents left you. They probably died of shame."

Harry looked offended. Draco was mad. He was about to lay it on Pansy, when Granger looked Pansy in the eye and said, "At least he isn't an idiot who looks like a pug."

Draco was taken aback and surprised. He felt a strange new fondness for the know it all.

Pansy also looked surprised. She turned and started to storm away when she saw Draco. She spluttered and was about to try explaining herself. Draco shook his head and walked over to Harry, who looked like he was about to cry, and put his arm around him.

Draco pulled Harry close to him and ran his fingures through Harrys hair.

Pansy walked away and Draco turned to see his dad behind him. Snape was looking at his two sons curiously. Draco turned Harry slightly and Snape nodded when he saw his youngest sons sad face.

Draco pushed Harry in the direction toward his dad and then Draco turned toward Hermione.

"Thanks."

Hermione nodded.

…... 7 hours later …...

Draco quietly shut the door to his little brothers dorm room. Harry wasn't an extreamly sensitive kid, but he would sometimes get upset if someone said something about his parents. Being the 'bwl' as some people called him, he had never gotten to be with his parents after the age of one.

Harry had been sad after what Pansy said, and started to talk about how he 'killed his parents' and 'Pansy was probably right'. The more Harry had talked, the more mad Draco got at Pansy. Draco had finally left Harry with Weasley, who had brought in a calming game of chess.

...

**Please leave me any ideas in the comments. I love you all!**

Draco walked back down to the slytherin commen room. He walked in and was about to lay it on Pansy, when Blaise walked over to him.

"I heard about Harry. Is he ok?"

Draco was surprised. But Blaise was his best friend, and he was appreciative about this.

Draco nodded and walked over to Pansy who started to speak.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of Harry, I was just trying to get Harry ready for when someone else makes fun of him."

"It's not your job to do that. Being my friend, it's your job to be nice to my family." said Draco.

Pansy tried to talk him out of being upset, saying that he too was not obligated to take care of Harry all the time, but Draco just walked away with Blaise behind him.

'That Granger girl seemed nice,' thought Draco. 'Maybe I should try to be friends with her rather than Pansy.'


	3. Christmas and brotherly love will ensue

Harry sat on his bed in the Gryffindor 4th year boys dorm flipping through a quittage catalog absentmindedly. Draco had lent it to him after Harry got 'upset' as Snape embarrasingly called it. Harry was not 'upset'. Harry had just lost in a flying contest with Draco for the first time.

Harry had been put in his room for two hours because he was sad that Snapes friend, O, as they called her, had died and when he came downstairs, Draco was watching T.V. Now it wasn't just Harry who had done something 'bad'. Draco had ended up yelling at Harry to stop being a baby.

Yeah, yeah. The two boys didn't always get along. Some of the few times where Harry would admit that he was upset at were caused by Draco. Draco wouldn't get upset the same way that Harry would. Harry wouldn't talk to anyone when he was sad. Draco, it seemed, would confuse his saddness with anger.

Harry rarely cried. Draco never did. Harry was the youngest in the family. Any of his cousins would tell you the same thing. Yes, Harry has cousins. Uncle Flitwick has two kids of his own. Both of whom are of age. Nick is 17 and Benji is 18.

Sev and Flitwick are good friends. As a matter of fact, all of the teachers at Hogwarts are like aunts and uncles to Harry and Draco.

It was Christmas break and Draco and Harry were going home for Christmas. Harry was looking forward to the break. Draco was not.

…...

Harry was home. Harry was in his bed out on the balcony. He had moved his bed their so that he could look at the stars comfortably.

Harry sighed contentedly and walked out into the hallway. He had decided that he was going to see Draco and tell him Merry Christmas. It was 6:30 in the morning and Harry almost always woke Draco up at that time on Christmas. He did it when he was little because he wanted to open his presetns. Now he just wanted to keep up the tradition.

Harry crept around the corner and into Dracos room. But the light was on. 'There goes that tradition,' thought Harry.

Harry straightened up and saw Draco on his bed with his head in his hands, crying. It was almost a weird thing to see because Draco crying was terribly rare.

"Draco?" asked Harry.

Draco looked up at Harry with surprise in his eyes.

To be continued...

Yo. Sorry I took so long to update and that I left y'all with a cliffy. I had writers block and I started highschool yesterday. Thanks for reading.

mileah 8/20/13 . chapter 1

please hurry

CasualtyAndHarryPotterLover 8/20/13 . chapter 1

Aww sweet loved it xxx maybe Harry gets picked on by one of Draco's friends and Hermione stops them and Draco and Hermione become close

Anyone who comments will have their story (stories) checked out by me! I love you all!


End file.
